


I Need A Minute

by Tinywriter365



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Drew Burke, Frequency, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriter365/pseuds/Tinywriter365
Summary: This was inspired by watching Frequency today. I have seen that episode several times and just today noticed the look on Vince’s face as the ambulance left with Johnny and Drew.
Kudos: 11





	I Need A Minute

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything belonging to Emergency! I am only playing. I will put the boys back in good working order when I am done.

Vince turned to go back toward his car after the heartless woman had made her comment about the bridge game. It was clear that she did not care about his friend. Hell, all she could think about was her stupid bridge game. The seasoned officer nearly choked on that last thought. He was seething mad, and he was not one that rattled easily.

His head was spinning faster than a child’s toy top. On the one hand, he was livid from the lady's heartless comments about the accident and Drew doing his job. On the other, he was in pain. While he was not a doctor, he knew Drew was in deep trouble. Even though they didn’t technically work together, he was still a brother in blue. Even if he hadn’t seen his condition, the looks on Johnny and Roy’s faces spoke volumes. Vince had worked with the pair long enough to know when it was a losing cause.  
This was one of those days. As he got back to his car, the officer realized he needed some time to get refocused before hitting the road again. Before he even started his paperwork for the incident, there would be a lot of it; he reached for the radio.

“LA, this is A836.”

“Go A836.”

“LA, request permission to take seven?”

“Granted A836.”

“Show me off duty on the side of the Alameda Freeway. I am heading for Cotton’s Coffee.”

“10-4, A836.”

Vince put the radio down and dropped his head. He knew he should call his watch commander to get the ball rolling for Drew’s family. Yet, right now, he needed time.

KMG 365

As fate would have it, Vince’s watch commander, Captain Duchene, happened to walk by the radio room as Vince made his call. A quick check of his watch and the Watch Commander knew it was too early for lunch. He also realized something serious must have happened.

Rather than continuing to his destination, Duchene turned on his heel and headed back to his office. He grabbed the radio from his desk and keyed the mic. “LA, have A836 meet C4 on Tac 2.”

“10-4.”

KMG 365  
Just as Vince finally felt up to driving again, he had even put the car in drive; his radio came to life. “A836, LA.”

Vince shut the engine off and grabbed the radio. “Go for A836.”

“C4 requests that you meet him on Tac 2.”

“10-4 LA, A836 clear.”

Vince quickly changed the radio frequency before he spoke again. “A836 to C4.”

“I read you A836.”

“What’s going on, Sir?”

“That was my question to you, A836. I know it’s too early for your seven, yet I heard you ask dispatch for one.”

Vince took a deep breath. He knew this was going to hurt, but he had to be honest. “Honestly, I am not even hungry, Sir. I just need a minute, honestly several.” Vince’s voice cracked at the end.

“I can hear that; what happened?”

“Twofold, officer Drew Burke is on his way to Rampart. It’s not good, Sir. I will be shocked if he makes it to Rampart, let alone through surgery.”

“Oh god. I’ll get on that.”

“That’s only half of it.”

“There’s more down?”

“No, the civilian that caused his wreck. As the ambulance screamed out of here, she made a comment that really got to me. All she was worried about is her bridge game.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Wish I was.”

“Take your seven. I won’t even record this one. Come back here when you are done.”

“Understood, Sir.”

“Come back if you need anything, come back earlier.”

“Understood, Sir.”

“C4 clear.”

“A836 clear.”

Vince hung up the radio and changed back to the main channel. Then he headed for the nearest coffee shop to do paperwork and clear his head. He knew there was in a lot of pain that would hit the department in a short amount of time, and he needed time to prepare for it.


End file.
